You don't know love
by NLS
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya ia diputuskan, ia merasa sesak namun egonya menahannya untuk bertindak. Memang apa yang dimaksud cinta, bukankah selama ini ia hanya bermain-main ?/HunHan's/Inspiration You don't know love K.will/ ONESHOOT!/


Summary : Ini pertama kalinya ia diputuskan, ia merasa sesak namun egonya menahannya untuk bertindak. Memang apa yang dimaksud cinta, bukankah selama ini ia hanya bermain-main ?/HunHan's/Inspiration You don't know love / ONESHOOT!/

.

.

.

Oh Se Hoon (Oh Sehun)

Xiaolu (Xi Luhan)

Suho – as Sehun brother

Lay - as Suho's boyfriend

.

.

.

Just a romance fanfiction

.

.

.

A.N : Well, ini terinspirasi dari mv-nya 'you don't know love' yang sumpah chanyeolnya manis banget disitu ;;;;AAA;;;; /pundung/. Saya juga baru liat mv itu beberapa hari yang lalu lebih tepatnya baru tahu lagunya HAHAHA. Kpopers macam apa saya ini /sembunyi diketek chanyeol/dibakar baekhyun/. Alurnya sendiri saya buat sama kayak cerita dari mv itu. Saya cuman pengen nuangin kebahagiaan saya waktu liat chanyeol yang manis banget YAAMPUN. Kalo gak punya belum pernah liat mvnya saya maksa liat ciyously. Dan kalo baca ini sambil dengerin lagu 'you don't know love'. Karena apabila udah liat Mvnya dan dengerin lagu itu waktu baca ini feelnya –insyaallah- bakal dapet.

Dan juga saya mau numpang curhat/maafkan/ saya galau amat sangat sebab-akibat HUNHAN JARANG BIKIN MOMENT LAGI/OMAIGAT/ kemana merekaaaaaaa saya tidak rela ini kenapa kenapa harus ada sekai ? harus ada hunkai/samaaja/digiles/ atau krishan atau taohun atau xiuhan ? diriku sungguh amat tidak rela dengan adanya crack pair/nangisdarah/abaikan/ ;;;;A;;;;.

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

"Kita putus."

Sehun terkejut,mata sipitnya membulat lebar hampir saja keluar,dan kalau saja ia tidak dapat menahannya mungkin sekarang ia telah memekik keras. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, namun seperti biasa ia selalu dapat menutupi ekspresinya dengan poker face andalannya. Ia menoleh pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan rambut pirang yang membingkai wajah manisnya.

"Maksudmu ?." Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menuntut, alisnya bertautan.

Berlainan dengan isi hatinya yang berkata . ' _**Apakah ia serius ?**_ '. Ya, walaupun hal ini sudah sering terjadi, maksudnya 'Ia meminta putus dari Sehun' walaupun pada akhirnya selalu menjadi 'Ia hanya menggertak Sehun' dan mereka tidak pernah putus. Namun entah kenapa kali ini berbeda, perasaan Sehun benar-benar was-was menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda.

"Aku dan kau, berakhir, hubungan kita" Ucap pemuda itu menunjuk Sehun kemudian dirinya dan membentuk huruf 'X' dengan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Di dalam hatinya Sehun tertawa meremehkan,' _**Ia hanya menggertak, percayalah..**_' ucapnya dalam hati,meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun ia amat sangat tidak yakin dan juga takut.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Aku lelah denganmu, terus mencoba bertahan dan bertahan pada sifatmu yang egois, mungkin kau pikir aku hanya bercanda, tapi kali ini aku serius. Ya, mungkin aku dulu memang tidak bersungguh-sungguh meminta putus darimu, katakanlah aku menggertakmu, aku ingin kau merubah sikapmu, bukan untukku namun untuk hubungan ini, sekalipun aku selama ini selalu tersenyum, kau tidak tahukan aku merasakan sesak yang amat sangat didadaku ?..."Ujarnya seolah mengerti tatapan menuntut Sehun yang berarti 'Kenapa ?'.

Sehun menahan napasnya selama pemuda itu-Xi Luhan- pemuda yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu mengucapkan semua kalimat itu dengan penuh penekanan, tanpa jeda, dan memanggil Sehun dengan kata 'Kau'.

'_**Berarti ia benar-benar serius ?!...**_' Sehun membatin gelisah, walaupun begitu ia masih setia dengan wajah meremehkan -poker facenya andalannya-.

"Namun kau malah bersikap bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu dan bergantung padamu dan tidak sebaliknya, kau selalu meremehkanku..., memang siapa yang menjalani hubungan ini ? kau pikir hanya aku ? kau juga, kau juga membutuhkanku, kau juga menginginkanku kan ?, aku ingin kau menunjukkannya, tapi selama ini kau selalu bersikap aku yang membutuhkanmu, hal itu selalu membuatku sesak, aku selalu menunggu, aku lelah..., aku memintamu berubah bukan hanya untukku tapi untuk hubungan ini, memang kau anggap selama ini aku apa ...?"Suara Luhan bergetar, wajahnya merah padam.

Sehun tidak pernah melihat Luhan seperti ini, apakah luhan selalu seperti ini ?, apakah selama ini ia terluka ?.

"Aku ingin berhenti, aku ingin berhenti mencintai-"

"Baiklah. Kita putus"Potong Sehun.

Luhan memandang Sehun tak percaya, seriuskah Sehun atas ucapannya ?,mengapa ada setitik rasa kecewa, tidak bukan hanya setitik namun rasanya seperti tubuh Luhan terbelah menjadi dua. Bukan hanya menyesakkan, namun sangat menyakitkan. Padahal Luhan sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Tapi..., mengapa ia ingin Sehun berkata 'aku akan berubah' bukan mengatakan hal itu, kan ?. Sakit.

Sehun sendiripun tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, ia sendiri menyesal mengatakan hal itu, ia terlalu emosi hingga tak bisa mengontrol perkataannya, tidak buka emosi mealainkan ia tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan perkataan Luhan lagi, itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun dan tetap dengan wajah datarnya saat Luhan meraih tangan kanannya, '_**Sudah kuduga ia hanya**_ _**menggertak**_ ' Sehun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Namun saat Luhan melepaskan cincin yang tertaut di jari manisnya-yang merupakan kembaran dari cincin yang melingkar dijari manis sehun-, Sehun tidak dapat menutupi rasa keterkejutannya, jantungnya berdetak kencang, '_**Jangan,kumohon...**_'.

Ia ingin melarang Luhan melakukan itu namun suaranya seperti tercekat, ada apa dengan dirinya ?.

Dan saat Luhan meletakkan cincin itu ke telapak tangan kanan sehun dan menutup telapak tangan Sehun perlahan, Sehun bersumpah ia melihat air mata jatuh dipipi Luhan. Berarti Luhan sebenarnya sedih dan tidak mau berpisah dengan Sehun kan ?. Bila Luhan sedih kenapa ia tetap melakukannya ? Sehun ingin Luhan berhenti, Sehun ingin memeluk dan meminta maaf pada Luhan, tapi kenapa tubuhnya kaku dan tidak bisa bereaksi ? ia ingin... tapi egonya mengatakan **jangan**.

Luhan berbalik dan Sehun dapat melihat bahu Luhan yang bergetar dan suara terkecat yang keluar dari bibir pinknya. Luhan terisak karena keegoisan seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun tak bergerak sedikitpun saat Luhan melangkah menjauh darinya, ia ingin menahannya namun harga dirinya yang terlalu besar membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Bukankah yang memulai hubungan ini Luhan, lalu sudah sepantasnya kan ia mengakhirinya ?. Sehun membatin. Ia masih terlalu terkejut atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Meskipun begitu ia merasa dadanya begitu sesak, paru-parunya seperti kepenuhan oksigen, '_**mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan ?**_ '. Benarkah apa yang dilakukannya ?.

Kenapa sekarang ia merasa menyesal ?.

Sehun mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa nyeri dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia membuang asal cincin Luhan ke tanah.

"SIALAN!" Teriaknya di taman yang sunyi itu-taman tempat pemuda berusia 4 tahun diatasnya menyatakan cinta padanya 2 tahun yang lalu-, wajahnya merah padam antara kesal,marah dan sedih.

"AISHHHH!"

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun benar-benar tidak berniat bangun, kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan berat akibat menangis seharian semalam. Oke kita harus menegaskan sekali lagi, **Oh Sehun menangis seharian karena di putuskan**, catat! Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia **diputuskan pacarnya dan menangis**.

Sehun mengucek matanya, terasa sangat panas dan berat, ia yakin matanya telah bengkak sekarang.

Ia kembali mencoba untuk tidur, namun tetap saja pikirannya telah ada di alam nyata, dengan kesal dibalikkannya badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengacak rambutnya marah sembari mengumpat.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya sekarang di tepi kasur king sizenya, yang hari ini terasa sangat kurang, karena memang ada yang hilang.

Luhan, biasanya pagi-pagi Sehun sudah melihat senyum manisnya, namun tidak untuk hari ini. Tidak ada Luhan disampingnya, tidak ada Luhan yang memaksanya untuk bangun, tidak ada Luhan yang merona pipinya akibat digoda Sehun untuk mencium pipinya agar Sehun bangun kalau tidak ia akan berpura-pura kembali terlelap, tidak ada Luhan yang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Tidak ada Luhan.

Sehun yang awalnya hanya main-main pada akhirnya memutuskan mengajak Luhan tinggal bersamanya semenjak 5 bulan mereka berpacaran. Ia serius bersama Luhan. Namun, mengapa mereka bisa berpisah ?, bukankah mereka sama-sama serius ?. Bukan hanya main-main, ya walaupun Sehun awalnya hanya main-main untuk menjadi seorang gay, saat Luhan menyatakan perasaannya, Sehun langsung saja menerima Luhan karena melihat wajahnya menarik seperti seorang yeoja. Siapa tahu semuanya bahkan di luar perkiraannya ?.

Seperti pasangan normal lain, mereka berkencan, mereka melakukan hal kecil bersama, mereka berciuman, mereka saling merajuk karna hal kecil, dan mereka melakukan seks, dan demi tuhan itu pertama kalinya Sehun maupun Luhan melakukan seks, mereka sama-sama perjaka saat itu .

Mereka putus karena keegoisan Sehun, Sehun merajuk karena Luhan pergi bermalam ke rumah Xiumin -Teman sekampus Luhan yang juga berasal dari China- untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosen mereka. Sehun marah dan merajuk pada Luhan, saat Luhan kembali ke apartemen mereka-apartemen Sehun dan Luhan-, Sehun pergi bermalam ke rumah Jongin-Teman satu SMA Sehun dulu sekaligus seorang dancer sepertinya-tanpa mengatakan apapun. Luhan meminta Sehun pulang dan meminta maaf pada Sehun namun Sehun hanya mengatakan 'Bagaimana rasanya tidur sendirian ?' dan Luhan langsung memutus sambungan telephonenya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun bersikap egois, namun saat itu rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan untuk Luhan, Sehun ingin membalasnya. Itu yang Luhan tahu.

Pagi-paginya saat Sehun pulang, ia tidak mendapati Luhan disana, bahkan barang-barang Luhan sudah raib dari apartemennya, saat itu ia hanya berpikir bahwa di apartemennya terjadi pencurian, tapi kenapa hanya barang-barang Luhan yang tidak ada ?. Dan saat Sehun menghubungi Luhan dan menanyakan tentang hal itu Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun melainkan mengajak mereka bertemu di taman. Dan disitulah semuanya terjadi.

Sehun tahu itu kesalahannya, namun ia urung mengakuinya. Bukankah Luhan sudah tahu sifatnya seperti itu, lalu kenapa ia menuntut ?. Bukankah cinta hanya seperti ,kau dan aku saling menyukai lalu berkomitmen untuk bersama dan menerima pasangannya apa adanya ?. Kenapa Luhan ingin ia berubah, apa itu masih disebut cinta ?.

Diraihnya handponenya yang ada di sampingnya-di meja kecil di samping kasur king sizenya-dan melihat notifikasi yang tertera. _21 inbox, 12 missed call_. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. '_**Pasti dari Luhan hyung**_,' pikirnya senang.

Dan saat ia melihat notifikasinya, wajahnya kembali memberengut kesal. '_**Ternyata dari Jong In'**_. Ia tak berniat membalas sms dari teman SMA-nya itu, kemudian jarinya dengan lincah membuka Line melihat profile Luhan. Dan benar saja tidak ada satupun massage yang Luhan kirimkan padanya. Ia mendecak kesal. Dihempaskannya handphonenya itu ke kasur. Ia memutar bola matanya keatas kemudian mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Sehun melangkahkan dirinya ke kamar mandi, ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya yang benar-benar mengerikan di cermin. Rambut acak-acakan, baju kumal. Ini adalah penampilan Oh Sehun yang terburuk. Ia mengambil sikat gigi dan pasta gigi, kemudian menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya. Ia tidak berniat mandi rasanya pasti akan sangat dingin, ah, bukankah selama ini Luhan yang menyiapkan air hangat untuknya ?. ia menghembuskan napasnya berat, terlalu banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan Luhan dihidupnya, ia seperti bergantung pada keberadaan Luhan, itu berarti ia menginginkan Luhan juga kan ?.

Sehun mendengus, dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya, dan barulah ia sadar bahwa kondisi kamarnya begitu amat sangat berantakkan.

Kamarnya sudah layar untuk menyadang gelar 'kapal pecah'. Faktanya ia mengamuk semalaman. Semua baju-baju yang ada di lemarinya dihamburkannya, semua benda yang ada di hadapannya dilemparnya asal. Intinya kamar Sehun sudah tak layak huni.

Ia dengan amat sangat malas mulai membereskan segala kekacauan yang ia buat. Dimulai dengan membereskan kasurnya, kemudian merapikan barang-barang yang kemarin ia lempar asal, lalu mulai melipat pakaiannya yang berhamburan dan menaruhnya ke lemari.

Namun saat tangannya melipat sebuat sweater berwarna cream dengan motif bunga, ia teringat bahwa ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Luhan setengah tahun yang lalu.

#Flashback on#

"_Tutup matamu, Oh Sehun". Ucap Luhan memperingatkan Sehun, ia tahu Sehun mencoba mengintip di balik jari-jari kecilnya._

_Saat ini mereka tengah berada di balkon kamar apartemen Sehun. Luhan mengatakan ia mempunyai kejutan untuk Sehun di hari jadinya yang ke-19 tahun ini. _

"_Aku akan kembali, tunggu sebentar dan tutup matamu, Sehun sayang"Ujar Luhan berlalu, Sehun menurut saja, ia masih menutup matanya,_

"_Memang,ia ingin memberi kejutan apa ?"_

_Sehun terkekeh saat imajinasinya mengatakan bahwa Luhan akan mengajak mereka melakukan 'this and that' untuk hadiah ulang Sehun._

_Sehun dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki menghampirinya. Sehun yakin itu Luhan, dan benar saja sebuah suara riang memintanya untuk membuka matanya._

_Sebuah cup cake coklat dan sebuah sweater berwarna cream dengan motif bunga ada ditangan Luhan,dan ia yakin inilah kejutannya. Apa ini layak disebut kejutan ?. Ini penghinaan untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Tentu saja._

"_Jadi ini kejutannya ?" Sehun bertanya tanpa minat dan Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

_Sehun menghela napas, ini hadiah ulang tahunnya ?. Serius ?._

_Luhan menatap Sehun sebal, karena ia telihat tidak senang dengan kejutan yang diberikan Luhan._

"_Hei, aku membuat cup cake ini dengan sepenuh hatiku, awalnya adalah sebuah kue tar hanya saja...karena aku tinggalkan untuk melanjutkan merajut sweater untukmu"Jelas Luhan sembari menunjukkan banyak bekas luka akibat ia merajutkan sweater untuk Sehun yang kebanyakan didominasi oleh luka tertusuk jarum di telapak tangannya._

" _Kue tarnya jadi gosong, aku sudah membuang bagian yang tidak bisa dimakan, tapi sepertinya semuanya tidak bisa dimakan, makanya jadi ku-"_

"_Pftttttt"_

_Ucapan Luhan terputus oleh tawa Sehun yang pecah begitu saja mendengar penuturan Luhan. Luhan memberengut kesal._

_Sehun berhenti tertawa saat Luhan mem-pout kan bibirnya tanda sedang merajuk._

"_Ne, ne. Jadi My Luhan membuat sendiri sweaternya ?" Tanya Sehun dengan napas ngos-ngosan akibat tertawa terlalu lama._

"_Apa sweaternya sangat aneh ?"Luhan balik bertanya, takut Sehun tidak menyukainya._

_Sehun mengambil sweater itu dan menempelkannya pada badannya._

"_Tidak, kurasa ini bagus. Bagaimana seorang namja sepertimu bisa membuat ini. Aigoo..."Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan,sengaja menggodanya._

"_Aku ini namja!, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!"Ucap Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang lagi-lagi ingin mencubit hidungnya._

"_Aku akan percaya. Asal ada buktinya"_

_Sehun tersenyum evil, sedangkan Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti._

"_Bila hyung bisa mengalahkanku saat berada di situ" Ucap Sehun sembari arah matanya menunjuk kasur king size mereka. "Maka aku akan percaya" Lanjutnya._

_Dan sebelum Luhan sempat menyadari maksud Sehun, Sehun sudah membawa lari sweater dan cup cakenya, karena ia tahu apa yang akan terajdi setelah ini apabila ia tidak segera kabur._

_Dan saat otak Luhan berhasil memproses maksud dari kata-kata Sehun, wajah manisnya seketika blushing._

"_YAK KAU OH SEHUNNNN!" ._

#Flashback off#

Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian itu, ah betapa lucunya Sehun saat digodanya ?.

Ah, andai Luhan ada disampingnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan apartemennya, Sehun berniat menginap di apartemen Suho-Hyungnya-, berada di apartemen ini semakin lama hanya akan memebuatnya sesak, Luhan berada dimana-mana. Ya, tentu saja dalam angannya. Luhan sedang memasak, Luhan sedang tidur, Luhan sedang membersihkan apartemennya. Kenangan itu membuatnya semakin gila.

Segera diraihnya handphonenya lalu jari-jarinya dengan lihai menyentuh nomor Suho di layar touchscreen-nya.

"_Yoboseo..."_

"Hyung, boleh aku menginap ?"

"_Tentu saja, datanglah kesini"_

Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan telephonenya. Lihatlah percakapan mereka, begitu singkat padat dan jelas.

Sehun langsung menuju lemari bajunya dan berganti baju, setelah siap ia langsung menuju apartemen Suho yang berada di daerah Gangnam dengan memakai mobilnya.

Setelah sampai didepan apartemen Suho, ia segera menekan bel yan ada disitu. Tak lama Suho langsung membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ku kira hyung sendiri"Ucap Sehun saat melihat Lay hyung-kekasih Suho hyung- sedang berkutat dengan apa yang dimasaknya di dapur.

"Kau tidak bertanya, kan ?"Ucap Lay.

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban.

"Tumbe kau kesini, ada apa ?. Oh iya, ku dengar kau dan Luhan putus ?"Tanya Suho yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa –ruang tamu dan dapur memang menyatu di apartemen Suho-.

"Begitulah..."

"Ku kira kau serius dengannya"Ujar Lay yang masih berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Aku memang serius, hyung"Ucap Sehun sembari ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Ia begitu lelah, bukan fisik tapi hatinya.

"Tidak Sehun, aku mengenal Luhan bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dengannya. Ia tidak akan pernah marah, kecuali kau melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Memang apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Tidak ada hyung. Aku hanya kesal Luhan hyung bermalam di rumah Xiumin hyung maka dari itu besoknya aku bermalam di rumah Jongin"

"Itu kesalahanmu."

Sehun menatap Suho yang kini matanya terpejam. Maksudnya ?.

"Kau ingin membalasnya."Ucap Suho.

"Kau ingin Luhan juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, itu kesalahanmu. Kau egois" Lanjutnya.

"Ia ingin aku berubah. Bukankah cinta tidak seperti itu ?"Sehun membela dirinya.

Lay yang sudah menyelesaikan masakannya-bulgogi- ikut mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi.

"Hubungan itu bukan hanya seperti itu, mempertahankan cinta itu sebuah kesulitan Sehun-ah..."Ujar Lay menyahut.

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti, apa maksud mereka ?.

"Cinta itu bukan hanya seperti, dua orang yang saling mencintai lalu berkomitmen untuk bersama. Cinta itu lebih sulit dari itu Sehun-ah. Saat kau berkomitmen bersama seseorang kau harus mempertahankannya bukan hanya menjalaninya saja. Kalau kau serius bersamanya kau harus menghilangkan sifat egoismu, kau harus menyeimbanginya, karena dengan begitu kalian berdua merasa sama-sama diinginkan dan dibutuhkan."Lanjut Lay.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti sekarang.

"Aku pergi hyung, terimakasih sudah menyadarkanku."Ucap Sehun lalu pergi dari apartemen Sehun.

"Anak itu kenapa ...?"

.

.

.

Sehun mengerti sekarang, ia seperti mendapatkan hidayah atas ceramah Lay tadi (?). Setelah sampai diapartemennya segera ia membuka lemarinya, semua baju disingkapnya, seingatnya ia menaruh cincinnya di lemari.

Setelah mendapatkannya ia langsung melingkarkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Ia tersenyum.

Sehun kemudian mencari semua barang-barangnya yang berhubungan dengan Luhan lalu membuatnya ke dalam kotak.

Dengan segera diraihnya kunci mobilnya dan melesat cepat menuju taman-tempat Luhan menyatakan cinta padanya dan memutuskannya-.

Ia menaruh kotaknya di bawah pohon dan kemudian matanya berlarian kesana-kemari mencari benda berwarna silver yang merupakan pasangan dari cincin yang melingkar dijari manis-cincin milik Luhan yang kemarin dibuangnya-.

Dan matanya berbinar-binar saat menemukan cincin itu, cincin yang bertuliskan namanya dalam huruf hangul, sedangkan yang melingkar di jari manisnya bertuliskan nama Luhan dalam huruf China.

Sehun mengerti sekarang, cinta itu bukan hanya hal mudah seperti itu, cinta itu lebih seperti menyatukan dua hal yang berbeda, seperti cincin ini yang mengartikan banyak hal. Luhan yang menginginkan hal ini yang menurut Sehun saat itu terdengar menggelikan namun akhirnya diturutinya jua. Ia tahu maksud Luhan sekarang, ia ingin menyatukan dua nama mereka dalam bahasa yang berbeda, nama yang berbeda namun terlihat cocok saat disandingkan bersama.

Saat Sehun hendak berbablik mengambil kotak yang ada di bawah pohon ia melihat seseorang tengah membelalakkan matanya yang sipit.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat mendapati Luhan berada di belakangnya dan begitu pula Luhan ia sama terkejutnya seperti Sehun, ia tidak mengira orang yang tadi seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tanah itu Sehun, karena Sehun tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal yang tidak penting, apalagi aneh.

Dan saat Luhan berbalik pergi, sebuah tangan menahannya, tangan itu membalikkan badannya dan kemudian meletakkan kotak-yang juga berisi barang-barang kenangannya bersama Sehun- yang ada ditangannya di samping kota lain yang berisi hal yang sama.

Apa mereka jodoh ?. Siapa yang tahu bahwa selama 3 hari ini Luhan selalu ke taman setiap sore berharap dapat bertemu Sehun dengan selalu membawa barang-barang yang mengingatkannya pada Sehun. Dan hari ini ia dapat melihat pemuda albino itu lagi, walau dengan kondisi yang kacau.

Sehun tersenyum manis, dan Luhan bersumpah itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat dari bibir tipis itu.

Sehun membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yanga ada di cincin Luhan dengan meniupnya kemudian diraihnya tangan kiri Luhan lalu disematkannya cincin itu ke jari manis Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, ia kemudian memeluk Sehun, Sehun balas memeluknya.

"Aromamu mint"Sela Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan wajah merah ia berkata. "Itu karena aku merindukan Sehun, makanya aku memakai parfum yang sama yang dipakai Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar, dan Luhan hanya ikut tersenyum malu "Kau lucu, seperti boneka."Ucap sehun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Ya! Aku ini namja!"

Sehun tertawa senang, Luhannya telah kembali.

Sehun kemudian memeluk Luhan erat, ia takut bila ia melepaskan pelukannya Luhan akan pergi. Luhan tersenyum dan ikut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sehun, Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

" Maafkan aku, aku selalu memaksamu. Maafkan aku, aku egois. Maafkan aku, aku tidak mau mengakui kesalahanku. Maafkan aku, aku membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku, sudah membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku..."Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tawa Luhan pecah seketika dan Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya, keningnya berkerut.

"Kenapa tertawa ?"Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang masih terbuka lebar dan suara kikikan yang sangat nyaring.

"Hei!"

"Ahahha, Sehun-ah. Itu kata maaf pertama dan terbanyak yang pernah kau keluarkan."

Sehun terhenyak,"Benarkah ?". Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Benarkah akun belum pernah meminta maaf padamu ?"

"Tidak."Jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah, itu adalah permintaan maafku yang pertama dan terakhir. Karena aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis lagi" Ujar sehun sembari memeluk Luhan.

"Gomawo..."

"Jadi.. kita kembali kan ?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sehun tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu..."Ucap Luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, ia tidak perlu menjabarkan kan ? betapa ia sangat mencintai Luhan.

Ia amat SANGAT MENCINTAI LUHAN. Kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, Sehun ikut menatap Luhan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dan tepat saat Sehun mengucapkan _"Saranghae.." _kedua bibir itu pun bertemu.

Dan taman itu kembali menjadi saksi kedua insan itu bersatu kembali.

-FIN-

.

.

.

WOWO HAHAHHAHHA, Ssaya senyam senyum sendiri bikin ff ini OMAIGAT, maafkan saya kalo bagian endingnya KURANG GEREGET, harusnya saya bikin NC'AN AJA HAHAHA/ditimpuk readers/. Well, bolehkan saya meminta...

.

.

.

Review ?.


End file.
